Vampire Knight RPG
by ninanina40
Summary: from the group Vampire-Knight-RPG.   if you wish to visit just copy and paste the link in your url thingy
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Cross Academy," headmaster said. "For all of you new students," he said to the day class,"You will follow your class presidents and they will explain most of the rules and such. I'll be handing out a map of the grounds. I'm the headmaster, and if you have any problems, let me know."

Two girl walked in, one in a day class uniform and one in a white version of it. The headmaster spotted them and said,"Clare, Sakura, can you two please come to the front? I must introduce you ~3" So they hurried to the front and stood by the headmaster.  
>" These are your school guardians, Sakura Hio and Clare Yamijio," headmaster said.<br>The girls stood and waved. A student raised her hand and asked Clare," Why are you wearing a different uniform?"  
>"Oh, I'm in the night class," Clare answered smiling.<br>" Ah yes, the Night Class. You'll be introduced to them later this evening," the headmaster said.  
>The student nodded her head and the guardians left the room.<br>"Alright now students, you now follow your presidents and they'll tell you everything you need to know," the headmaster said as the new day class students swarmed behind the day class president and vice president.

Kiyomi Cho slowly walked to the front of a small stage with a microphone in her hand and looked out to a room full of day class students.  
>"Welcome to Cross Academy. I'm the Night Class president, Kiyomi Cho," she introduced herself. She took a minute explain what the night class was another Night Class girl walked on stage with her own microphone and said," Hi everyone, My name's Hikari Rose. I hope you guys like the school."<br>Then a Clare walked to the front of the stage and said, "I'm Clare, but you guys new that. And I'm a school guardian."  
>Then a young man walked to the front of the stage by Kiyomi and said," I'm Hiroki Kou, and i hope you all enjoy your time here."<br>Yet another young man walked to the front of the stage and said, "I'm Kiyoshi, and i'm the vice president for the night class. We cannot attend classes with you, but we will be attending events together, like dances and such."  
>" I can't wait," Hiroki said. The day class girls began swooning over his words. Some night class students began laughing at this.<br>" We will be seeing you soon, but for now, We must say goodbye," said Kiyomi as the Night Class began departing from the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

Mirabelle walked into the room which the Night Class would be working the next morning. At this point of the day, no one was setting up.  
>"Everyone!," Mirabelle shouted to the room full of giggling girls," The Festival is just tomorrow. Let's get started people."<br>All the girls started decorating while they talked about the Night Class boys serving them. Mirabelle and a few guys helped set up tables and chairs. Then they put up a huge curtain in the back of the room for the food.  
>All of a sudden the aura in the room turned black. Mirabelle turned around slowly.<br>"Oh! Hi Theo ^^" She said cheerfully."Didn't expect to see you here"  
>"I was just wondering where the hell every freakin girl in this school went. We need help in other rooms too you know," Theo said angrily.<br>". Ahhhh. haha. ahhhhhhh..." Mirabelle laughed nervously," Theo makes a good point. Come on ladies, go help in other rooms now. i think we're done here."  
>Then she looked around at the overly decorated room. "Yep, this room is definitely decorated enough," She said.<br>The girls sighed and left the room.  
>" Ah, Theo, I'll be over to help as soon as i'm done setting up this curtai-ahhh!" Mirabelle said as she wobbled and fell off the chair. But, before she hit the ground, Theo ran and caught her.<br>" Your clumsy aren't you," Theo said.  
>"Haha, I guess so ^^'', Miarabelle said nervously," Thank you Theo : )"<br>Theo set her down down and said," Lets go"  
>So they left the night class cafe to help with the other rooms.<p> 


End file.
